My Inner Life
by Nepholim
Summary: Kattie Evans is a merchant who travels once or twice to Hyrule per year to serve her foods and sell her wares during the festival times. However for two years her father has kept her from going to Hyrule. What happened during those two, strange years.


**My Inner Life**

Hey! Now before you jump those reviews to flame this story- I decided to try my hand at Jen's story and seeing if _I _can make more sense than the other "My Inner Life". So read- enjoy. Or don't enjoy. Flame? Go ahead! This story is an experiment that I'd welcome all laughs and flames from.

Also- just a fair warning. I am updating _her _character so she isn't so Mary-sueish. I am also editing the _entire _story. I've been warned I would lose my sanity, but I've already waved that little flag out the window. (P.S. "her" character is now /my/ character because /I/ actually gave "her" character some plot... thank-you.)

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Dreams do come in many forms. Several bad, some good… others very can be very realistic. A dream _may _come to us from events that we cherished and loved or even horrible events which haunt us in our sleep. Some become vague memories after time. A dream that ends one night, then resumes the next. It becomes like a second life… ever since I became a Zelda fan. I grew to love and appreciate Link.

So now, let us begin My Inner Life and the life changing journey that begins…

**Chapter 1.** _Irritating Little Prick_

I will _never _forget that day I met Link. Oh yes, I do remember it clearly. The warm spring day, the sun just beginning to rise over the mountains I had just passed to cross the border of Hyrule. I've been on this road for a few weeks now; having to travel from my land to Hyrule was a long, arduous journey which had several bumps and bridges. I looked up and smiled as I thought of the first time I'd started my job with my father at age fourteen. It has been six years since then and today was my fourth return to Hyrule. My fourth time bringing in goods for Hyrules annual Spring Festival (1).

The last two years… they were difficult and odd to understand. Princess Zelda sent word to my village _that_ year telling us of a great danger in Hyrule. Afterwards we heard nothing. Being a tiny little town in the mountains on the borders of Hyrule we didn't get a whole lot of information on what was happening, and my father forbid me from going to Hyrule for our scheduled festival.

My father and I did however travel around to compensate for _some _of the time we were forced to spend alone.

We were in the dark for those two years, my father forcing me to stay in our village as I tried to sneak out into the world beyond us. Too bad I wasn't good at sneaking. Every time I tried- I was caught by one of the village's cooks who would scold me over and over again for trying to take a couple pieces of bread for the journey…

Though normally jolly he _always _picked on me the most. I'm not sure if this is because my father always haggled him into lower prices on the food we sold at festivals when we traveled down to Hyrule and then sold them for more than the original price, or if he just didn't like me.

A couple of weeks ago my village received another letter from the Princess. She'd apologized for the lack of correspondence and said that now the kingdom of Hyrule was safe. That there had been a terrible accident and was now safe for traveling once again. The cook forced my father to buy his goods at full price the next day.

So there I was, traveling across the land once again with my cart full of food and other knickknacks and snacks for the kids, men and women at the festival. I practically _bounced _with energy. I was approaching the castle drawbridge, giving an extra flick of the reigns my horse whinnied unappreciatively. A guard stood at the gate with the princess, pointing out certain things I couldn't make out.

Standing, I pulled the reigns tight, halting my horse as I got closer. "Princess?" I called, waving as she turned around. A smile split on her face.

"You made it!" She cried out, slowly making her way over to my wagon and I jumped down. She turned to the guard and shooed him on. "I was worried the letter would've gotten to late and you wouldn't of been able to bring your goods." I grinned slightly.

"We got the letter two weeks ago, sometime around Monday." I responded, shrugging. Zelda nodded in approval and turned, walking away. I gave a sheepish smile at that. The guard Zelda had been talking to was yelling at some larger men with boards and hammers. Deciding on leading my horse, I past the guard and eavesdropped into their conversation.

"_Don't you see the gate can't close quickly enough? It was difficult enough before to close-!" _I passed on. What had happened to the bridge? I rolled the question over in my mind, deciding to ask someone in Market Town later. Leading my horse in I paid a few rupees to a stable hand to take my horse and rub her down as I unhitched my cart besides the inn. Walking in, I spotted Zelda, her head in her hands, rubbing her temple, irritated.

I first went towards the counter, handing a twenty rupee for a weeks stay at the inn and then walked over to her table.

"Princess?" I asked cautiously, slowly sitting down on the opposite side of her. Zelda glanced up, her royal blue eyes had bags underneath them as I gave her a lopsided smile, "Is... something the matter?"

Zelda put her head back into her hands and she responded, "Nothing I shouldn't be able to handle". I continued to look at her. She continued to stay silent. I frowned when all of a sudden a man in green stepped in front of my gaze, blocking the princess.

I looked up at him, "We're rebuilding after being attacked by the evil sorcerer, Ganondorf." His eyes narrowed and I swallowed, "It's difficult on the princess so I wou-!"

"Link!" Zelda protested, pushing back her chair as she stood. "I understand you take your responsibilities as the Hero of Time seriously but..." She continued to scold him as he bowed his head like a little boy.

I tilted my head. He was... I felt a flush cross over my cheeks... he was very... well, for lack of a better word: cute. I wondered if he was always this... I blinked and stood, Link jolted as I reached out and touched the sword's hilt on his back. It was such an interesting shape! The man slapped my hand away.

"That's a special sword, I would _appreciate _it if you didn't touch it!" I stared at it even though my hand was now being forced away.

"He-hey! I, I have something in my cart that looks a lot like that!" Link looked surprised and I swallowed hard, begging silently to Naryu he'd believe me. He did. With a slightly gruff nod he gestured for me to show him the way.

Now here's the confession part. I lied... but only partly! You see, I have a bracelet, a very _fancy _bracelet from my travels with my father earlier in the year. It was a solid gold bracelet,(tested by a Jeweler back in my home town) with three triangles crowded together in a pyramid form, with a blue Sapphire stone in the middle. I thought it had been odd that I found it at the great city of Lux, well more like _ruin _of Lux. My father and I had gone there as a substitute for not being able to go to Hyrules festival that year.

The reason I said it was anything like that sword of his is because... well, it had the same sort of _feel _about it. Like something older than time. Ancient. So when I presented Link with the bracelet his expression turned from irritation to a stony mask. A sigh passed his lips and my stomach fell to my toes.

"It's just a bracelet; it doesn't look _anything _like my sword." He turned around and walked back into the inn. My shoulders sank in regret.

I guess the hope that I'd found something interesting was out of the question. I looked at the bracelet, moving it as the beautiful sapphire sparkled brilliantly in the light. I'll just have to put it on display with my other goods tomorrow and hope that someone would buy it for a high price. I slipped the bracelet back into my cart, hiding it in a chest under my seat and locked it, going back to the inn.

Yawning I glanced at Zelda once more and blinked in surprise. She was now surrounded by guards and a map on the table, pointing out things on the map, taking turns to explain things to her. I caught snippets of their conversation. _But the Zora's need... Forget the Zora's! What about the Gerudo? We need to build... is there...? what about...? Have you considered...? _I sighed and walked on past her and her guards, Link being one of them. Though unlike the rest, he was quietly listening and watching the other guards' suggestions and ideas. Or at least he looked like that. I paused at the stairs, glancing back.

...would I be able to see Link again at the festival or would he... I turned away and continued up. I didn't need to know that. Opening up a room, I plopped down on the bed, tired. Mentally more-so than physically.

Then again... I thought, I really was tired physically as well.

The next morning I woke up I yawned and glanced out the window, jumping out of bed as I cussed silently. I overslept! Shit, shit, shit! Hurrying towards the door I rushed out, running past the bar and the counter from earlier, not paying any heed to a shadow in the back of the room shifting. Sliding to a halt in front of my cart I pulled open the blankets, revealing some food and knickknacks.

I glanced around, wondering if I could get someone to help me with the boxes as I tried to set up my stall. A guard was walking by, and I narrowed my eyes to see him better. Oh yes! It was the guard from before- at the gate! "Hey!" I called, waving my arms wildly as the guard glanced in m direction.

He didn't seem all to interested, but he walked towards me, "Yes ma'am, is there something you want help with?"

I licked my lips, "Could you help my move my boxes over to the castle square?" I sighed, "I'm late and need to get my spot before someone realizes I'm not there and takes it." The guard rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"As a guard of Hyrule I'm supposed to help all the citizens of our country in any way I can," his voice was mono-tone, like something rehearsed and practiced. Leaning over my cart, he slid his arms around one box and pulled it up, carrying it as I gather some of the materials needed for my stand. Namely a blanket and a make-shift table. I luckily could carry both with little to no problem so there I was, carting a box, a blanket, and my secret box that was under my seat. This one held my really important valuables in it, and the ones I suspected to get me the most money.

I patted my pockets and grabbed my key, making sure I still had it. I smiled to myself. Then I went back, grabbed a box as the guard continued with me back and forth until the two crates of food, one crate of clothing, and two crates of toys and knickknacks were all back at my stall. I thanked the guard, pulling out a five rupee and apologizing for not having any more for him. He mumbled something, pocketing the rupee and left. I rolled my eyes. Conceited guards, thinking themselves so important. I began unpacking my supplies.

The clothes were all folded neatly in the crates- all I had to do was organize them so that people could look at them more easily. I decided to skip out on that. Rummaging through the other crates, I set out the food first. One of each item in the front and slipped the crates underneath my stall.

When I was finally finished with setting up, I glanced about at the bustling town. It was never this crowded before. I looked around at the other stands and sellers. A lot of them were simply on blankets, selling their produce for cheap like, _dirt _cheap prices. I frowned. It looks like I wouldn't be able to sell _anything _for the prices I have with how low everyone else wa-!

The princess passed by my stall, her eyes flicking towards mine before stopping. She turned towards me and went in front of my stand. Link was behind her, eying the clothing in the crates I had simply set out. I looked at the princess.

"May I help you, your majesty?"

"Please, let us have a causerie talk," the princess glanced towards Link with a raised eyebrow, "Now Ms.?"

"Kattie," I quickly said, "Kattie Evans, I'm here from Lebian, a small-." The princess nodded, silencing me as I had quickly stumbled through my sentence.

"It's fine Ms. Evans-" It was my turn to interrupt her...

"Please, princess. If this must be a causerie, than just call me Kattie." I smiled, "Besides, I refuse to be called anything else if you're going to _buy _something." The princess's mouth twisted into a smile.

"Ah- yes. I tend to forget some people are only here for the making of money." I shrugged, "But of course I'll buy something if you'd show me some of your jewelry."

I nodded and then smiled, "Oh- I think I have the _perfect _thing for you, Princess." I ducked and pulled out my safe-box, sliding a key out of my pocket and unlocked the chest, opening it to reveal-!

It was gone. My eyes widened and I tensed. The bracelet from yesterday was gone! Nothing else was, I still had the silver necklace given to me by my mother and a few gold rings, a couple of bracelets, and even another gold necklace. But the bracelet was gone. I looked up and gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, perhaps not the perfect thing, I do apologize, I thought..."

Link was now looking at the box, furrowing his eyebrows together... I couldn't help but think... he looked so…so… so cute… "Where is that bracelet from before?" He asked, and obviously Zelda looked at Link in surprise.

"..." I looked down, "I don't know... I put it here in the box yesterday after you left."

Zelda opened her mouth to speak, "Are you sure, perhaps you put it in your wagon and simply forgot to get it out?" Link beat her to speaking.

I looked at Link with raised eyebrows, "You think I'm that clumsy? I _know _how to handle my own merchandise thank-you very much!"

"Well _excuse _me! I'm just pointing out something you _might _not have thought of!"

"I've been helping run this stall for four years- been in the business for eight, don't you _think _I would've thought of that by now?"

"Well _most _the time the pretty ones are idiots!" Link shouted back at me, I flushed and looked away, refusing to speak.

"Please," the princess said, looking left and right as I to noticed some people were looking at us, "Let's not cause a ruckus. Perhaps, Kattie you'd like to come up to the castle later today? I was coming here originally to ask you if you wanted to get a fiduciary with Hyrule since Lebian has been supporting Hyrule's festival for a few years."

I glanced up and smiled lightly, cheeks still hot. "Of course, perhaps after today's crowd is more gone-."

"Oh, I think that would be now," Zelda said sadly. I looked at all the people in the square. "I understand your confusion, but most of these people are here for regular day-to-day items."

"What about the festival?" I asked, "aren't people here for _that_?" Zelda gave an apologetic look and turned, leaving me, Link on her tail.

"By the way," I called after him, "Normally the cute ones aren't that smart either!"

He blanched, flushed and turned his eyes away, hurrying after the princess. I smirked. Score one for me.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. This was surprising since normally this time of year was pretty profitable. Especially with the changing in season and all. So at the end of the day I packed up things of value and carted them over to my wagon. Afterwards I went to the castle only to get stopped by- get this- the _same _flipping guard. I swear, it's like he's _everywhere! _I sighed.

"Look, just let me in, the Princess told me to come to the castle-!" He stopped me by a hand and turned his head. I felt a flush of rage build up in my cheeks, "_Hey! THE _Princess invited me he-!" Again he stopped me.

His upturned nose and irrational, boasting form made me want to scream. It was like he was _taunting _me like one would a donkey with a carrot in front of it's nose to get it to go along. I couldn't help but ground out _one _last attempt between my teeth, "I. Am. Here from Lebian to make a fiduciary with Hyrule."

The guard _then _looked at me. "You're here for official business?" I nodded, glaring as my anger continued to boil. "Then I _suppose_ I guess I can get someone to ask the princess if she's expecting you."

That was it. I kicked the guard where the sun doesn't shine and I turned, storming away. _Forget _this! If the princess wanted to see me- she'd have to meet me at the fucking inn. "If Princess Zelda wants to know where I am," I hissed as I left, "Tell her I'm at the damned inn!"

I decided to make use of my time and asked around about those two years before, to find out more about this "Ganon". A few hours later in the bar before Princess Zelda and her (I swear he was) lap dog, Link at her heels. How come I wasn't surprised he was there? I nodded toward the princess as she sat down, Link simply stood on the other side of her. I wonder why?

"So I heard you kicked my guard," Princess Zelda said, smiling.

"Yes, well..." I said a little embarrassed, "He was being unreasonable." I murmured. Link winced. Oh, so _that _was why he was turned away from me.

The princess gave a small laugh, covering it up with her hand, "Oh yes, Perinno has _always _been a little bit stuck-up, though I'm surprised you kicked him." She lowered her hands to her lap, "Anyway, so let's get to business."

I nodded, "Of course." I looked thought about it, "You want to make a trust relationship between Hyrule and Lebian?"

"That's correct," Princess Zelda nodded, "Lebian has always been here for Hyrule and has sent us supplies and have been a great friend to us." I blinked, and nodded. My father has told me about the connection between the mayor of Lebian and Hyrule's king. "So? What would it take for us to get a-?"

"You could send a letter to the mayor, offering to give us supplies and troops when we have problems since we give you supplies when you're in need." I blinked. Wouldn't that be obvious?

Princess Zelda nodded, "That would make sense." I shrugged. She looked at me curiously, "Is there, something else?"

I looked up at Princess Zelda, "Ah- it's just... I was wondering what happened." The princess looked confused, "During those two years!" I explained, "We were told the road was dangerous and not to come and when I ask around everyone shuns away from the topic."

"Oh- that..." She muttered, "Well, you see... there was a man, an evil man named Ganondorf. He wished to take over Hyrule using the power of an ancient relic called the Triforce."

"Triforce?" I asked, "What's that, it sounds familiar."

Princess Zelda went to answer when Link stepped in, "The Triforce is a sacred relic created by the goddesses after they finished creating Hyrule." The princess gave him an annoyed look and he gave her a lop-sided smile, "Sorry, just giving the _abridged_ version."

"Abrid-?" I went to ask before Link gave me a pleading look. I shut up.

"Yes, anyway," Princess Zelda sighed, slightly irritated, "Ganondorf tried to take over Hyrule, and in fact he did, but our smart-alack here," She nudged Link in the ribs, and I smiled. "Saved us. This is why he's now in my personal guard, along with two others who shall remain nameless."

"And, one other thing," I leaned closer and tilted my head, "What is your relationship, _exactly?_" I was honestly curious. A couple of times earlier in the day I'd heard a few people talking about Link and the princess having … _personal _relationship.

Zelda's face lit up in a pink flush, "Wha-What?"

Link stepped in here, "Where'd you hear that?" I went to answer, he interrupted, as expected. "Damn those people! We're _not _in a relationship!" ((please don't kill me ZeLinkers xD)) He leaned in closer to the table, hissing angrily, "So don't even _think _of spreading that rumor yourself, Ms. Evans!"

I leaned forward, nose touching his, a triumphant smirk crossing my face, "Oh? I think with that outburst you just solidified my thoughts that you two _are _in a relationship."

Link's face inched closer. Okay- now my nose hurts. "Then come with me to Kokiri forest for the celebration feast in three days right before the final day of the Spring Festival!"

I blinked, "What?"

Link growled, "To prove to you I'm not in a relationship with her majesty!"

Zelda was sitting in the back, her face deepening in color as she watched Link and I. "You got a deal!" I snapped back.

My mind was whirling after that conversation. Zelda had agreed to send a village with the suggestions I'd given and had left, her face beat-red as Link had done the classic "see you then" phrase. Had I _really _just agreed to go out with a smart-mouthed, irritating, childish, cute, rather well-built, handsome, hero of the land? I fell onto my bed, head stuck in my pillow as I muffled my scream.

Yes. Yes I had.

The next couple of days were pretty dull. I didn't see Link _or _the princess any time during. During the third day, my mind wondered. Was Link _really_ going to... court me? I guess that's what you could call it. I glanced down at my stall when I woman with white hair, red eyes and a thick accent I wasn't sure where from came up to me.

"S'cuse me ma'am, is this yours?" She held out a bracelet. I blinked. Was that... what I thought it was?

"Yes!" I said, a smile splitting across my lips, "Where'd you find it?" I took the bracelet gently from her hands, "I thought that it was lost for good..."

The woman gave me an apologetic look, "My nephew has a nasty habit of taking things that doesn't belong to him, I apologize."

I shrugged, "No harm no foul." I responded easily enough, "Though- I would like to speak with your nephew, make sure he doesn't do that again." The woman bit her lip.

"I don't know if that's..." A male, just as tall as the woman, wide shoulders, a deep tan, and red crimson eyes was just behind the woman.

"Its fine, Impa." He said, voice smooth as silk, "I'll take it from here." The woman- Impa, nodded and turned, walking out and I blinked again as she seemed to just dissipate in the crowd.

I swallowed my mind rushing. By the gods, I thought her nephew was some young kid who didn't know how to control his sticky fingers. "You-_you _were the one who stole my bracelet?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"I thought my aunt already explained this to you." He responded, "Yes, I did."

I sighed, oh great, another irritating prick I have to deal with today. "Okay, look. Why did you steal my bracelet to begin with?" My mind was flicking through words to belittle him with when he leaned forward, red eyes directly on mine as I swallowed again.

"Look, girl. I'm not someone you'd see normally, in fact if it wasn't for my aunt I wouldn't be here at all and you wouldn't have your silly little bracelet." I went to retort when he cut me off, "So think on _this_, the next time you try to lie to the Hero of Time, _I _will be there to catch you, and _I _will make sure your life is hell."

My eyes widened, was _that _what this was all about? "Bu-but-!"

He glared at me and I took a step back. Those red eyes were cruel and cold. "No." He turned on his heel and left then, leaving me in stunned silence.

I looked down at the bracelet clenched in my fist, and closed my eyes. Okay, "What the hell was that?"

"Was what?" Startled, I looked up, my head jerking and popping as I winced. Of course, pain number two.

"Nothing, Link," I said. "I guess you want to 'pick me up' now, or can I get changed first?" Link looked a little surprised.

"You're not going to wear the clothes you're wearing?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow, "Well look at you, tan slacks, black shirt," He shrugged, "Not like I'm _actually _interested in-!"

I cut him off there, "Look, _you _invited me, big-shot, so let me go change into my dress and we'll be off. Alright?" I narrowed my eyes and he nodded, sighing slightly. I threw him the keys, "Lock up for me; I'll be back in a few."

Link caught the keys, "In a few _what?_" He yelled after me, but I ignored him, rolling my eyes as I dug through my cart, pulling out one of the few dresses pieces of clothing that I'd harvested from my own stock I didn't _want _to sell.

I smirked and pulled out a deep purple dress with yellow trimming. I glanced down at the bracelet in my hand and slid it on, remembering that woman's nephew's warning. This was probably my most expensive piece I had in my inventory and if I were to take his threat seriously... I slung the dress over my shoulder and walked into the inn, into my room.

Changing into my dress, I glanced over myself in a mirror. Okay? Something was wrong... Pulling my ponytail out of my hair and watched as my hair slid down my shoulders. I cautiously ran a hand through it, the bracelet catching the light. I smiled lightly. Okay- I look better.

Walking out of the inn, I spotted Link leaning against my stall, waiting. Walking up to him, I coughed lightly. He looked at me once, and then did a double take. I planted my hands on my hips. Okay- honestly, I didn't look _that _good. "Stop oogling and we can be on our way." Link swallowed.

"You're- wearing that?" ...was he serious?

"Yes, of course I am!" I said, "I told you I was going to wear a dress!"

"But the V-cut, doesn't it-" he coughed, "show a little _too _much?"

I looked down, blushing lightly as I inspected the v-cut on my dress. No, I didn't think so. "Shut up, hero-boy and let's get going."

Link nodded, looking away as he held out his hand. "May I?" He asked, eyes avoiding mine, a light blush of his own on his cheeks and that one insane part of my mind whispered again, _he's so cute. _

I took his hand and smiled lightly, "You may." If only my father could see me right now. He'd probably be laughing his lapels off actually.

He took me to the stables and asked, "You do have a horse, don't you?"

"Of course I do," I muttered, indigently, "The Avelignese stallion," I gestured towards the tanned white and brown hide. A gift from my father when I turned sixteen. "His name is Isolde. " Link looked my horse up and down.

He then looked to me, "Good stock, where'd you get him?" I shrugged. In honesty, I didn't want to tell him. He was still an ass, though a very handsome ass. "Alright then." He turned and glanced over, a strange look crossing his face. "You... don't have a saddle... do you?"

I blanched. A what? "Ehmm... no?" He stared at me and I shuffled my feet, "I- I usually... use the saddle blanket." I stared at my feet. Not going to tell him the fact my dad didn't buy me a saddle and that I relied mainly on my _dad _to get supplies.

Link sighed, "I guess... you can borrow someone else's." I looked up. "I know that guard who you seem to like _so much _has two."

I blushed and pouted, looking away as I stuttered, "I-I do _not _like that guard!

Link smirked, not looking at me as he saddled my horse with the unfamiliar item, "You know, I think it was _someone _who said 'that outburst just solidified my thoughts'." I refused to answer, "Anywho~" He pulled away to reveal my horse. I stared, slightly in awe, slightly in irritation. "Are you going to sit there with your mouth open, or can we hit the road?"

I walked over and took the reins, growling as I pulled my horse out of the stable. _No-one _talked to me like that (except for the cook back home). Putting one foot in the left stirrup I straddled my horse awkwardly. I was never good riding side-saddle as I tried to lift up one leg and place it on the other side.

Link was sitting there, leaning against the stable with his mare, chuckling at me naivety. I snarled at him, "If you're going to _laugh _you might as well _help!_" He smiled cheekily, walking over and, with a flurish of my skirts got me down. "Not what I meant!" I cried as his smile twitched, threatening to take over his face.

"Oh, don't be a sour sport," He said casually, once again lifting me through the air, setting me down sideways. "Now, lift your leg up slightly so it's resting more on the horse's shoulders," He slowly slid my leg up as I felt a burning sensation in my cheeks. "Good, like that, now keep it there."

I sat up a bit straighter. "Like this?" I asked.

"Almost," he muttered, tapping his chin, "But you need to balance more, you're tilting."

I felt like there was a board in my back... "Like, this?"

His eyes brightened, "Yes! Now relax your shoulders some..." I tried, wincing, "No- _loosen _your shoulders, don't tense."

"..." I felt my shoulders fell slightly as I breathed. Eyes closed, "This way, you mean?"

"Perfect." He smiled as I opened one eye. Moving behind my horse he went up in the stirrups, riding with a grace I'd never seen before I stared in awe at him. He turned and winked at me, "Come on! We're gonna be late, slow-poke."

I smirked and clucked my tongue twice, twitching the reigns and flicking them as my horse started forward, smooth, long strokes of his legs getting me to catch up as I stuck out my tongue. "Who's slow?"

* * *

><p>(1)The Spring Festival is a festival of the changing seasons, celebrating the change of Winter to Spring and celebrating the goddess Farore for the season of growth and harvest. :3<p>

* * *

><p>Ah, now I get to explain:<p>

The reason why "Jenna" is now "Kattie Evans" is simply because: I DO NOT OWN JENNA! And quite honestly, I do not want to. Since someone cannot own an _idea _I am allowed to re-use this idea for my own plunder, however I am not allowed to re-use a character someone else created that is copyrighted unless I give the given claim that I do not own them and am not doing this for a profit.

Well guess what? Nintendo's already got that from me 'cause I'm writing an LoZ fanfic. Jen though? Heck no.

Nintendo Characters © Nintendo


End file.
